


Lightning

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cat, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is requested for a mission regarding odd lightning strikes in Aster. Interested, he makes his way to the southern town to find out what the cause of this phenomena could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Laxus was intrigued when he was requested for a mission to investigate odd lighting strikes in Aster. He travelled down to the southern town at once, curious what else but him could cause lightning without storm. Perhaps another mage with similar magic? That would be interesting.

As he stumbled off the train, he leaned against the closest pillar and caught his breath. God, he hated transportation, but it was sadly the fastest way to travel long distances without exerting his magic. His lightning form could take him to close by towns easily, but this was a bit too far. Once he could walk straight again he made his way into town, finding the mayor.

The occasional lighting strikes started a few weeks back and were scaring the people living within the small harbour town. The strikes seemed random and unfocused, not aimed to attack anyone. Some had been unnervingly close to housings or even people at several occasions, though. With that information Laxus walked thought the busy narrow streets. He would need to wait until it happened if he was to figure out what caused it.

Sitting down at a small café, he enjoyed the warm summer sun while he waited, perfectly accompanied with a cold beer. Aster was a beautiful town, simple, clean, timeless and so very calm. It was no surprise an odd phenomena like this would scare the inhabitants, used to their well regulated and ordinary days, not as in Magnolia where usual was defined as Fairy Tail causing a raucous again.

It was a full two hours until it happened. A loud crack of thunder shook the air and light brightened the sky. The lightning lingered in an odd way, like time had little effect on it as the lines it drew into the world slowly faded out. It had hit close to town, in the northern woods. Laxus put down money on the table to cover his expenses and dashed for the location.

What he found bewildered him. A black mark where lightning had stuck hard and just a little blood. He crouched down and felt over it. Warm, not coagulated, it was fresh. What had been injured by the lightning strike? And more importantly who was aiming to kill what with this?

He looked around to make sure no one saw as he leaned down, sniffing at the earth. Natsu may not have any shame, but Laxus was no dog, even if his nose was as good as that of one. He picked up an odd scent, fur, an animal of some sort. Following it, he headed further into the woods.

The scent only stuck low down so it had to be fairly small. The lack of footprints gave this theory more evidence. As he kept following the small animal, a cave opened before him. He walked inside carefully, looking around for any signs.

The smell was clear now, the scent of blood evident as well as that of fur. A hissing sound caught his attention. What ever it was, was angry. He closed in further and a bright light momentarily blinded him before again lingering oddly, the lightning hanging in the air only slowly fading.

That's when he saw it the first time. It was a strange creature, small as his foot, white fur with glowing yellow markings zigzagging over it's back, paws and tail. He would have described it as a cat, hadn't it been for the oddly oblong pointy ears. It's red eyes were focused on him and its teeth bared, hissing at him with high arched back. Cat was probably pretty accurate either way.

Laxus crouched down by the little ball of fur. It seemed scared, cornered in this cave and still not actually attacking him. He reached out for it and a loud crackle had him cringe, lightning dancing around the cat and his hand. It didn't hurt much, it was his own element after all. The cat in turn didn't seem as calm, jumping up and back, shrieking as the lightning burned the tips of its fur and hit its right hind leg.

Laxus quickly took a hold of it, drawing it out from the area of lingering dancing lights. He held the scrambling cat firmly in his hand, checking its leg. Sure enough, it was bleeding, a burnt area of skin showing between the soft fur. The cat bit him and he held still, just looking at the terrified being. It seemed to create lighting magic, but was unable to control it, or even take it in itself. It was very puzzling.

Blood ran from the bite wound on his finger and he waited, waited until the cat calmed down and let go by itself. Once it did he stood and walked back toward town with it. He checked with the mayor, who was pleased the issue was solved and gave his reward, but he couldn't offer any care for the animal. There was not even a veterinary in town.

Laxus left and made for the next town instead, there finding a veterinary that even knew her way around magical beings. Apparently what he had caught was a lightning cat. The name came as no big surprise. What was more interesting was that these magical animals are not at home in Fiore, living far up north in the colder regions of Earth Land. How it had ended up in Aster, she couldn't guess.

When he asked about its own lighting affecting it, the veterinary looked more than surprised. “That is very odd indeed. It must be because it never learned to control its magic, separated from its kind too young”, she reasoned.

“Could any lighting user teach it?”, Laxus asked.

“Should”, the veterinary shrugged. She looked at him. “Are you a lighting user?”, she asked.

Laxus nodded and she smiled. “Oh thank god the little love has a home”, she said relived.

Not that he had ever wanted a pet, but it seemed he had responsibility for this cat now. How cliché, the dragon slayer and his cat. He huffed at the thought and the woman gave him a questioning look.


End file.
